


Just Desserts

by 48eyesand32teeth1sharptongue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Episode: s14e17 Game Night, Gen, I figured I already wrote one fix-it, Nick has miscalculated, Sam gets revenge, Trauma, don't mind me, might as well write another tiny ficlet, not the best fix-it, still more hurt than revenge, this is just me being overwhelmed trying to write other fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 21:16:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18416015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/48eyesand32teeth1sharptongue/pseuds/48eyesand32teeth1sharptongue
Summary: Sam finally gets to end Lucifer's memory on his own terms.





	Just Desserts

**Author's Note:**

> *kill bill sirens*
> 
> as much as I still want Lucifer back for max angst factor and loved the Sam and Nick drama and I think Sam didn't go for the kill due to trauma and memory with Lucifer and because he didn't know if something was already a spanner in the works for Nick's plans to go through, I feel like emotionally, some of us still want to either see Sam get a win on the memory of Lucifer, or we just wanted something like this because for all the ways I loved last episode, a lot of the writing just kinda threw people together without taking into account the loaded gun that was literally there, in Sam's hand.
> 
> also because Nick got obscenely lucky due to the writing and while my writing isn't exactly good, I at least can admit it was unsatisfying on that level due to the unfair luck Nick got due to plot convenience
> 
> ...and maybe a little of this is because of the 400 chapters of suffering I'm still writing and I feel a little bit of an obligation to give Sam a win outside of my gremlin drama sphere because he deserves happiness and not constant torture

At first, it doesn't feel real.

Sam's hands are wrapped around the throat of someone who he thought was like him, who had suffered the same fate and then chosen to do more evil.

But Nick- no, Lucifer, some part of Sam's mind feels hazy, thinking that, because Lucifer is dead and if he can just keep the body down, the angel won't follow the trail back-

Nick is losing. Nick's face is bloody and raw and gasping and turning purple.

Nick is dying, and it feels like this time, it's going to stick.

Sam can't even let go. His hands are glued there, even if he wanted to stop, even if he could somehow stop the need for a false mercy Nick doesn't deserve, after all he's done, because Sam doesn't see a human, even though he's breaking right in front of him.

This isn't real. He's in the Cage, and he knows he's going to pay for this later, and Sam knows the moment he cedes control of his body, Lucifer will find a way in again.

There's a long, long pause, while Sam's body holds itself steady of it's own accord, Sam's mind not quite taking anything around him, chilled from the snow, from the reminder that Lucifer could be on top of him any second and Sam can't watch Dean die again, he can't-

There's a gasp, and Sam finds himself with new ownership of his fists, his own and no one else's, finds his drifting mind not having to breach the waves of all the fight he'd been using to keep himself awake, because if he isn't, Lucifer will get him again, Lucifer will whisper and wake up-

Looking at Nick's broken form, at the bloodstained cuts and bruises on his face, on the gaping mouth that will never say another word, another laugh or song or mocking, possessive "Sammy" again, and Sam traces the slack hands no longer grabbing at Nick's throat.

It feels like wiping the slate clean.

It feels like watching Lucifer truly die, without any way to come back.

When Dean returns, safe, and Sam gasps in more air and hugs him close, and keeps clear of Donatello, who is safe yet not, because Lucifer still lives in him, somewhere, still has a doorway to speak through, and Sam shivers, trying not to remember how that mouth could speak to life the angelic noise humming inside his blood and marrow and every synapse, even now, after years of borrowed time.

When Dean patches up Sam's wounds and they make sure Jack and Mary are safe, Sam buries Nick down face-first in the snow, douses the area in gasoline, and sets the body aflame.

They will find a way to keep Lucifer out, once and for all, find a way to extract everything inside himself and to stop Hell from it's suicidal plan for revenge.

But first, Sam savors the feeling that the ghost of what he thought he'd never outrun, that he's faced down, over and over, finally has no more ways in except perhaps one.

And Sam will spend his whole life to stop Lucifer from using himself, or Jack, to make his way back through the Veil.

Maybe Billie has an answer. Maybe Rowena. Someone has to know something.

But for now...

For now, they are safe, and Sam tries not to feel like it's temporary.

But first, he has to get warm.

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate ending: 
> 
> Sam doesn't let Nick finish talking.
> 
> There's only the ringing of a bullet ripping through skin and spine and Nick collapses with grand designs never fully exorcised from his lips.
> 
> Then Sam runs to check on Dean down in the warehouse, reading for anything.


End file.
